Three Rubber Bands
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: Mandy, the daughter of Kappa and Claire, leaves home to try to set her life straight. Haunted by a dark past that still holds her back from the present, Mandy finds herself circling around the new group of people that welcome her with open arms. But do the open arms scare her as much as the dark past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Third Farmer

I tilted my head back against the hard padding of the bus; I hated how much people stared at my green hair. It wasn't like I wanted to be born with it. There was nothing I could ever do about it. Every time I tried dying it the color always seemed to fade in just three weeks then that idiotic color green would replace it. I hate it. Truly I hate it.

I unclenched my fist and felt the blood return to my now bluish fingers. And no my skin is not blue. I am not some alien that has green hair and blue skin. I have green hair and green eyes.

My mother used to say that my hair and eyes are what set me apart from the norm. But I don't think she ever realized that I just once, just once, wanted to fit in. Try being shunned most of your life, because the kids thought you were an alien because of your hair. I… I was just lonely.

From that I kind of got a nasty anger problem. Not like I wanted one. It just seemed my fuse ended up a lot shorter than all the other people on this stupid useless pile of shit earth.

.3.3.3. -Deep breathes, deep breaths, bunnies and unicorns- .8.9.10… That's some stupid exorcise my psychiatrist told me to do when I start getting mad, or the rubber band thing. On my left hand rest a three rubber bands. Pull the first if the numbers didn't work. Pull two if I start to think about murder. And the last… is for the suicide. I don't want to talk about that one right now.

I gripped my blue backpack closer to my stomach and slide further into my chair. I just wanted to be in Echo Village as fast as possible.

I was reading the newspaper one day in the café that I used to like to regularly go to. There was an ad that told of a small piece of property. It was too small to be considered a farm, although two surrounded it. How do I know? I went last week I went to see if it was actually a scam. Why check if a scam?

You see my mom, Claire; she was scammed when she first moved to my hometown of Mineral town. She hated it at first, farming I mean, but she soon learned to love it and in time met my dad. Ok don't laugh but he was the Kappa living the Harvest Goddess' pond on Mother's hill. So they did the whole shindig, marrying I mean and having sex, but he was never around very much. He still spent time on the farm but it felt as though he didn't want to be around me. It was like he only came around three times a year to see my mother. They would embrace speak quietly then that was that until around dinnertime when he would leave and pat my head.

You know what's funny, I actually didn't know who he was for the first ten years of my life, until finally asked to his face who he was. My mother was so mad at me that day, he left early. I don't think I was ever as embarrassed as I was then on that day.

I rolled to my side and gazed out the window and tried to picture what I would do with my little plot of land. Maybe I could make it a luscious garden teeming with flowers from all over the world or maybe it could just be a small grove of fruit trees that I could make a small profit on. I could even own some bees if I do that. My honey would be the best all around! Or it would fail miserably. Like all my projects and I would end up selling the land, just like the town did, for dirt-cheap and crawl back to my mom's house.

Jolting me from my deep thought experience I dumb foundly stared up at the bus driver.

"Look Missy how long are you going to stay on here? I want to go home. Get off." He jerked his thumb to the front of the bus where the frosted winter air whistled through the half opened doors.

I slowly stood up. He was starting off on the wrong foot. 1.2.3-

"How long are you gonna take? Really hurry it up!" .8.9.10. –Deep breathes, deep breaths-

I gripped my backpack in my hands and walked past him. "Sorry for the wait." I forced a really bad smile.

The bus driver signed, an unnecessary sigh, right into my face, push all of his disgusting garlic breath into my nostrils. I could feel my face repulse into disgust. I stepped quickly past him.

I flicked up the first rubber band. It ripped at the scabbing wound on my wrist.

I quietly walked past the empty rows of seats and to the front of the bus. As I walked the bus driver's fat lard compressed the rickety bus as the wheels and tires cried out in pain from his grotesque compression. Flick rubber band one twice in a row.

I was at the end of the line and stood in between the doors and the bus driver's seat. He grunted at me with his garlic breath and I handed over the fifteen dollars. I barfed a bit in my mouth as his grubby hands slipped past my own.

Quickly pulling away, I practically ran out of the bus and into the fresh fallen snow.

…

It was the first snow the season. There was still a small layer of grass peeking up from behind the white matter.

I smiled as some tickled the tips of my nose. Just recently I cut my hair and the cold winter wind on the back of my neck, made my obnoxious green hair stand on end. I tightened my black scarf and dug my mittened hands deeper into the chasms that I called pockets.

The bus station was a good three miles away from the town and there was a lot of grazing fields and forest to pass first.

I trudged through the slowly deepening snow. I kept my head down to allow my hair to get the brunt of the force. Until I suddenly came to a fork in the road. I squinted to see the sign. It read; Echo Village ←, Zephyr Town →. Turning to the left I headed for the village. I was suddenly thrown into a world of pine and oak trees.

It felt like a gingerbread house would suddenly appear if I turned a corner. It was so different from the first time I went to Echo village. Everything was brown and crisp from the fall air and only a touch of frost nipped my nose. But for now it was blizzard weather and I was not in the mood to walk in the dark in a blizzard alone in the middle of a forest I am not accustomed to. Mother hills one thing, but this forest is another.

I lifted my head and blinked past the snow that was just beginning to crust my eyelashes. Off in the distance a small light was swinging back and forth. Instantly I sprinted towards it. Even though the snow tried to block me I was much more focused on getting to the light than falling into a snow hole.

I passed a small empty farm with only a chicken coop and a barely standing house and a vast field that seemed to overlook the entire valley that I had just climbed up. I sighed, as the swinging light that had once propelled me into running s towards it was just a lamp hanging over the entrance to a small village.

"I guess I could just stay at the inn tonight and figure out where the hell I am tomorrow." I spoke to myself. I hated the thought that I might have made a wrong turn in the road to Echo Village but that was all I assume.

I trudged over to the inn that was tucked neatly in the corner of a small plateau overlooking the town. As soon as I stepped into the warm oven like room I instantly recognized the inn. This was Echo Village. The ornate wood paneling and rustic lodge feel welcomed me once again into the quiet town. The older Norwegian man and his son stood at the desk. Well, more or less, the middle-aged man was helping his son with some type of homework.

I walked up the desk, snow covering my clothes and my backpack-soaking wet. I can't even imagine what my hair looked like. I had it in a hat before I first led the farm this morning but I sort of remember the wind blowing it anyway. I stood at the counter and watched the father and son. They were totally engrossed in why they were doing; the father who was so aware of his surroundings seemed to of not of noticed my precise. I was a nonentity to them. I could just feel they unmistakable bonding flow through the room. They really did treasure themselves.

I coughed. "Excuse me?"

They looked up. The Norwegian man stared at me almost at a loss for who I was. But the son easily connected my face to a name.

"Miss Waterman! Did you just come in on the last bus?"

"Yeah.. I thought I got lost in some other town. This place really looks different in the snow."

"Yes this place really does look different with each season. That's one of the reasons why Niko and I came back." Hossan spoke with clarity and an easing gentleness that seemed to calm my anger from the bus driver.

"That's wonderful, that you officially moved back. Dunhill told me that I should come to you for the keys..."

"Oh yes the keys!" Hossan bent down below, under counter and handed me a small rusted pair of keys. Well just one key. On the top of the key there was a small-embroidered lion sitting in the middle of a grassy field. I stared at the key for quite some time before the innkeeper coughed, breaking the silence.

"Oh! Sorry!" I blushed, I couldn't believe he saw me zone out like that.

"Don't worry about it. At first I was fascinated by that key as well. I did some research to find out why they have that done to them, and it seems that the old owner adored lions, everything was centered on them. From the way he planted his field to his rugs underneath his feet was in the shape or had lions on them…"

The innkeeper rambled on and on about how he researched and wanted to write a biography about the old farmer but the man never consented. It was odd as I slowly began to glance around the inn lounge. The rugs and everything were perfect. Clean down to the very atom. Or more like clean down to the particle. The pictures didn't even have that nostalgic, sentimental layer of dust that suggested their years of love and forget. It was odd the way this inn looked. Almost like the president of the country was about to walk right through the doors I had just walked through minutes before.

"... So what do you think for a title of it Miss Waterman?" Hossan caught me off guard. I was so off in my own world that I hadn't listened to his little ramble.

"I think the best recurring theme would be the best for the title. You know the book Catcher in the Rye?" He nodded. "Well that book is all about Holden's wanting to protect innocence and his metaphor in that novel is the catcher in the rye… an old fable that he remembers when he sees his innocent sister." I wasn't really paying attention, but I'm pretty good with thinking one the spot.

"I see very interesting." He nods and closes his eyes almost like the 'Thinker'. But as I looked over at his young son, Niko, he stared hard and cold into my eyes. I shuttered back and smiled. That kid never really liked me. I never really like myself either kid.

"Well I must be going Hossan, Niko." I bowed to them and turned my back.

As I left the inn I heard the two call 'goodbye's to me. I shoved the key into my black coat pocket and braced the blizzard.

The snow flicked my hair around my face, causing my vision to be slightly skewed as I followed the poorly plowed streets. I crossed a small interesting and glanced at a newly built building that hadn't been there when I was last here, the tailors'. It was tailored (hah you guys see what I did there?) with a soft blue and white strips that covered the bottom half of the building. There were small snowdrop garlands draped over the two windows. An equally sweet royal purple overhang covered the door and the same color adorned the roof. I quickly pasted it; I didn't have time to examine the buildings in town. It was nearing midnight and I still needed to get to my new house.

I dashed, or as fast of a run as possible, to my house. Its' entrance was tucked in a very small corner of the town's west side. A small wooden gate showed its' precise in the town. As I approached it I looked up at the top of the gate and saw a small lion carved into the wood. I smiled and opened the gate.

The snow was so deep that I had to take small steps to ensure I wouldn't fall over. The house was shoved in the far left upper corner of the land. By the time I got there I was so soaked through that I could feel my body falling apart from tiredness. I pulled out the lion key and opened my door to my new home.

It was a three level house. Yeah I bet you all think I got the best house of a lifetime, but I beg to differ. The first floor split into three rooms; kitchen, mudroom, and bathroom. A small staircase stuck out in front of the door as a tight hallway pushed the boundaries of tight. The kitchen took up most of the first floor, while the bathroom cornered the back of the house. The hallway split the first floor in half a tiny back door was on the opposite end.

I shrugged off my wet backpack and slipped off my emerald green rain boots. I dropped my bag to the floor and unzipped my black down jacket. I hung it up on the carved coat rack and snatched up my backpack once again, but I didn't put it on. I mean who want to have a wetback on the back of their nice clean, warm, not-wet clothes? I walked up the stairs. The second floor was only two rooms. One was the living room and the other was the second bedroom. I didn't stop on the second floor; I just really wanted to go to bed.

Finally I got to the third floor. It only consisted of a large bedroom and a tiny bathroom tucked into the corner of the lofty room. The room was huge. The ceiling almost went all the way up to the roof, but a small crawl space of an attic stopped it. A large queen size bed sat in the middle of the room. A fluffy down comforter lay on top of the bed. A large Chester drawer stood on the right side of the bed. Later on I'd probably change the room, but I was too damn tired to do anything that night except strip and throw on my ex-boyfriend's old shirt. I know I shouldn't have left my dripping wet clothes on the slightly clean floors, but it was midnight and I had had enough for that day.

…

I rolled off my too-large-for-me bed and on to the freezing cold floor. Even if this house was heated, Dunhill even showed me the furnace, I still didn't believe him. I grumbled to myself as I opened one of my puss green eyes. The blizzard from last night had ended and left a fresh layer of frost covering my window that overlooked my property.

I cradled myself in the down blanket and shuffled down the three flights of stairs and into the kitchen. I opened up the pantry expecting to grab a bag of coffee beans, only to find none. I sighed and opened the fridge, expecting to find some eggs. I sighed again and opened the breadbox, expecting to find some toast. And then it hit me. I have absolutely no food.

My furniture and other clothes would be coming in about two days and I was left, in a house, in a town, where I didn't know if they had a grocery store or even a restaurant that would be open at this time in the morning.

I grumbled to myself and slammed the breadbox door. Snatching up my blanket I once again climbed the three flights of stairs to the top floor. Once in my room I threw the blanket I had used to cover myself on to the bed again and trudged over to my bag. I had brought my toiletries just in case and a good thing too. I grabbed the shampoo and soap bar and headed for the bathroom.

I striping, I let the hot water soak my skin and open my pores. I washed my skin with the minty soap my mother loves to make and scrubbed the lavender shampoo into my green locks.

As I let the bubbles fall from my body, I closed my eyes and let my decision seep in. I was finally independent of my mom and had almost severed all ties with my so-called father. To be truthful I'm not totally convinced he really is my dad. But I like to keep that hidden.

I turned off the water and dried my body. My slightly tanned skin was beginning to fade from the winter in exposure. I rubbed the last bit of sleep from my eyes and left the bathroom. The sun was now fully in the sky and by the small hanging clock on the wall, it read 8 o'clock. The restaurant must be open.

I dressed in my only other outfit; jeans, soft orange sweater and a white button down shirt. It was pretty much what I wore all the time. Nothing more nothing less. I trudged down the stairs and threw my black coat over all of my clothes. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat and fished out my leather wallet. It's not like the usually womanly wallet. It's a deep brown leather wallet, with a small name that was engraved on the inseam with the name Lionel Gaffer. I had bought it last I had come to the village. To check if it was a scam, I mean. I bought it at the Zephyr Town Bazaar.

But back to the main story, I left my property and headed off into the town. I glanced at my small wristwatch and found it was 10:30 AM. I smiled to myself, realizing that most of the shops that usually were open on that day were open for already a half an hour.

I tightened my scarf and passed the closed tailor shop. I headed into the main part of town, for most of the shops were situated in that area.

As soon as I stepped out of the quiet west side of town, I was thrown into the hustle and bustle of Echo Village. The roads were paved, the trees had most of the snow brushed off their leaves, and a lot of the stores were open. I sucked up a bit of snot that ran out of my nose and headed over to the restaurant that lay near the inn.

It was a large yellow building. There were only two floors, but it felt just as big as my own. A large sign hung on the front of the building that said _Chez Clement_. I walked through the sliding doors and was immediately welcomed by a bubbly waitress. Not that many customers were in, so the waitress led me over to the counter. I don't really care. But I usually like to eat alone.

"What can I get you to drink?" The bubbly waitress smiled a perfectly white smile.

"I'll have ah… do you have some herbal tea, with a bit of honey. My throat is hurting."

"Wonderful! I'll be right back!" The waitress disappeared behind the swinging kitchen doors.

I sighed and rested my head on my hands. I still had to go to the general store, stock up on food, and then start planning out my small farm. I think Dunhill wanted to meet up with me somewhere, but I really have no idea. I twirled a lock of my wavy green hair around my finger. As I slowly brought the finger and piece of hair in front of my eyes, I saw that my nails were getting long. You see most girls in the town didn't really have to work on a farm everyday of their life, so they had long elegant nails. While emerald Emily over here had the short nails that had a thick layer of dirt and grime under them. The only way to get the dirt out was to leave them short.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" The bubbly waitress from before set down the tea. I smiled and pulled the steaming cup closer.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah. Can I have the grits with butter and maple syrup."

"Can do!" The waitress scribbled down my order and clipped it to a rotating circle that connected to the kitchen. As she turned back to me, I was too engrossed in my tea that I didn't see her pull up a small stool and watch me.

"I'm glad you like the tea." She smiled at me, as I jumped a bit from her words.

"Yeah, this always wakes me up."

"I usually prefer coffee-oh-lait but on days like this tea really is the best."

"Yeah."

We were quiet for sometime, during that time she brought out my grits, which I consumed at a fast pace.

About halfway through the grits, the waitress perked right up again.

"Are you new around here?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"I'm a waitress at the local restaurant. How could I not know?"

"True true." I nodded.

"So what's your name? I'm Felicity!" She was practically shining.

"Mandy. Mandy Waterman." Did I mention that I hate my name? I really truly hate it. I never had the courage to tell my mom that I hate it, but I did ask why she named me such a dumb name one time.

My mom and I were waving good-bye to my father at the end of my twelfth birthday when it crossed my mind. Like any kid I innocently wanted to know why mom named what she did. Her reason? Her favorite dead dog. Well, my nickname. My full name is Madeline Waterman, but Mandy for short. I really don't know why she chose this name, but from that point on it bothered me some much more than usual. I feel almost the urge to tell everyone to call me Maddy instead… but it would just be too weird. That's why I hate the name. I want to change it, but my stupid frickin past holds me down.

"Oh! Your Waterman?" Felicity leaned forward, pressing her very large chest against the counter.

"Yes…" I was hesitant on what she wanted with me.

"Your the new farmer taking over the Breaka Farm! You got a great house. You're soooo lucky, Rach wanted to buy your property, but Dunhill insisted that someone else had already reserved it."

"Who's Rach?" I was afraid to ask.

"Who's Rachel!? You don't Know RACHEL?!"

"No…." Felicity pressed even more forward as I leaned even more back.

"She's one of our town farmers. She helped revitalize the town. You know rebuilding the buildings and stuff. The other farmer is - speak of the devil! HENNY!" Felicity screamed over my shoulder to someone. I jumped at her loud voice and spun around on my chair to face the second farmer.

He was dressed in overalls and an army jacket. His jungle boots were covered in mud and slush, probably from his farm. Overall he was quite dirty. But despite his appearance his smile was just as bright as Felicity's.

"Henny this is Mandy. Mandy this is Henny. The second farmer." Felicity pointed out.

I stared at him as he tried to hold his smile. I guess I could have said something.

"The name's Henry, but as you can guess the people around here call me Henny. Nice to meet you Mandy. I hope we can have tons of fun together." He rested his hands on his hips and gave another blinding grin.

"Yes nice to meet you to. I'm taking over the Breaka Farm near the west end so I'd love some help if you would give me some." I stuck out my hand, I didn't want to leave the poor kid hanging.

"I wouldn't count on him if I were you Girly. Henny once left his animals out all night long!" A blonde stepped out of the bathroom and walked gracefully over to our forming ground.

She took my hand in hers, "Rachel Goldman of Goldman farm, or laterally known as Echo town farm. I'm the first farmer."

**Hello Everyone! This idea has been on my head for a good month so i finally decided to post it... This is a whole new ship for me so don't hate on me... Review! Always looking for suggestions! And just want to tell ya'll that i have a new forum so come on down, its called My Large World! I hope you all will also read my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Wonderful Welcoming

"The First farmer?" I stared up at Rachel. Her knitted cow printed cap mimicked her small cow pockets that seemed to be filled to the brim with whatever she held in there.

"Yep! I'm the first farmer Dunhill asked to come here! I've been here around four and half years… well by the end of the season it'll be five years." She huffed in pride and let go of my hands, while resting her own on her hips.

"Oh…" I lifted up my tea and took a huge gulp of the boiling brew.

"So you gonna be the third farmer?" She seemed a bit desperate enough." Henry finished my sentence with an all-knowing tone.

"Yeah, so I'm at a loss for what to do with the property. I was thinking of starting an orchard-"

"That's a lovely idea!" Felicity suddenly barged into the conversation after disappearing for so long. She carried two trays with fried eggs and toast on each. She placed them in front of the two seats next to me as Henry and Rachel sat down.

"True, if raised properly the trees could become quite profitable." Another voice suddenly came into the conversion. It was from a woman dressed in an outfit soully based off of the fruit called apple.

"Hey Emma! Can I get you something?" Felicity's sweet voice rung out along with the other two 'hello's from my right.

"I'll take the apple spice oatmeal to go!" The apple woman sat down on the left of my and smiled a toothy grin in my face. "You must be Mandy. Dunhill spoke about you at the last town meeting."

"Oh goody." I remarked. Great another impression that I have to ruin.

"Don't worry Darling!" The apple woman slapped my back hard and laughed. "I'm Emma by the way. I ship the produce and such for the town. And this is my daughter Yuri…" Emma frantically turned her head back and forth as if she was looking for someone.

Henry sighed and began to suck on his bacon and Rachel nonchalantly drank a black cup of coffee. Felicity smiled at me as I glanced and her in confusion.

"Yuri!" Emma's high voice rung through the restaurant and a tall girl with strawberry colored hair stepped into the restaurant. She cradled and strawberry colored jacket that had small apple patches on it. Her slight steam punk look seemed to mirror her sleek reading glasses. Just by the way she held herself I could tell she was a quiet person. She had her shoulders slightly hunched forward and she seemed to almost curl into herself by the way she wrapped her arms around het torso.

"Yuri..." Emma smiled at the quiet girl. " This is the new farmer I spoke to you about. Mandy this is my daughter Yuri, she runs the tailor shop."

I stuck out my hand and smiled, if I didn't instigate anything than this would go nowhere. "Hi Yuri I hope we can get along."

Yuri nodded then turned to her mother, "Mom I'm going home first."

And just like that Yuri put on her coat and left the restaurant.

I just sat there slightly amazed that someone could be that cold to the newest person in town and everyone will still go along with it like its the normal situation. Rachel nonchalantly drank her coffee and whispered to Henry about something having to do with farming. Felicity was humming in the back of the restaurant**;** every so often her blonde head would pop up and down. Even Emma was just flipping through a small shipping booklet.

I flipped my head around and glared at Emma "What is your daughter's problem?" I spoke. Really what the fuck did I do?

Emma's eyes widened then she broke out into laughter. "Oh Yuri? She's always like that!"

I stared at the shipper, her laughed confused me and some how enraged me more. How could someone laugh off an incident like that?

"Emma!" Felicity skipped into the room holding a steaming brown bag and placed in front of the woman. The bubbly waitress sat back down on her stool again and beamed at us.

"Thanks Felicity!" Emma stood up and slapped me on my back. "Mandy dear, don't worry about that girl. She's always like that. Don't take offence."

And then the shipper left.

But even though the problem was gone and everyone just told me to relax and don't offence it still pissed the fuck out of me.

I left shortly after Emma left. Rachel and Henry said they could give me a tour of the town by I just really didn't want to deal with anyone at that point. I just wanted to be alone. So I decided to take a stroll around town.

I met a few of the villagers; Iroha the training blacksmith, Soseki a columnist in the town paper, Prince Amir and his man servant Sanjay, the architect Rebecca and her son Toni, I bumped into Yuri again who was talking with a magician named Michelle, and finally met Tina the news reporter.

I waved good-bye to the very noisy female news reporter. She had led me to the general store. The building itself was not in the best condition. Most of the town's buildings looked like they had just been restored, while this one was quite … well falling apart. I signed and opened up the sliding paper door.

The room had a small old couple just sitting there enjoying some green tea. "Excuse me?"

I bowed my head to them and walked up to the long counter that lay in the middle of the room. The old woman set down her tea and smiled up at me. "Hello there dear. Can I get you something?"

"I'd like some groceries please." I handed the woman the list, she smiled and took it to the back of the house. The old man stared up at me with his huge black eyes.

"Do you like fishing?" He whispered.

"What was that?" I bent down a bit to hear him.

"Do you like to fish?"

"Yeah, I guess. My mom and I used to when I was little."

"Wonderful!" He clapped his hands and ran over to a small shelf to the left of the shop. He waved a wrinkly hand in my direction and I slowly walked over to where he was.

I looked up at the shelf and stared at an intricately carved fishing rod, hanging next to it were many others. Some ranged from really tall to so small, he even had a few traps that seemed like they dated back to the early ages. There were so many fishing relating things just on the wall and shelf that it occurred to me how could I ever miss these. I smiled and stretched out my hand and slowly caressed the oldest rod and stared at it with amazement.

"You seem to like them." His old voice brought me out of my amazement.

"Yeah…" It made me think. My mother and I would always fish at my father's pond where he swam. It wasn't very much, but I could tell by the excitement in my mother's voice and the smile that was always on her face, as we would walk to the pond. She really did love my dad, and maybe that was why -...

"Miss I've gotten your groceries for you." The little old woman tapped my shoulder.

I spun around and smiled down at her. "Thank you."

"No problem. Come again."

I nodded to her and the old man then left the grocery store.

The walk back to my house was a long one, and it seemed like a lot of new people introduced themselves to me. An odd couple with their young daughter argued over which color of the roofing should be. I snickered as I passed them and picked up my pace so they would notice me. As I passed over to the west side of town, I broke out into a full out run and let my laughs free. I could here my ugly high-pitched laugh ring throughout the valley.

But the thing was I didn't care. It really was funny. The daughter wanted purple. The wife wanted a light brown and the husband (funniest I must say) wanted a dark teal. What made it worse was that Rebecca agreed with the husband that the dark teal would work better. Who had ever heard of dark teal roofing? Not someone sane that's who!

I stammered into my farm and over to my house. I threw my groceries on my kitchen table and doubled over. I couldn't stop the laughs they just wouldn't stop coming. Even as I put away the milk, eggs and the rest of the food and such small snickers would still slip out of my mouth.

…

It was around 7 PM when the doorbell rang. I was getting ready for bed, but I hadn't put my pajamas on. As I ran down the three flights of stair I quickly braided my hair.

As I slowly approached the door, I heard a small snicker and a shush. I slowly opened the door and was instantly rampaged by some many villagers.

As the people entered my house, Dunhill pulled my stunned body out of the way.

"Mandy I thought we could a small welcoming party for you." He smiled and wrapped an old arm around me.

I stood there stunned as people of all sizes and ages walked through. I must have been standing there for at least an hour, just looking at the monstrosity.

"Ah-ah-"

"Perfect!" Dunhill slapped my back and walked over to my kitchen. I stood still at the door, how could I deal with some many people at once? All of them were nice, but what am I supposed to do? I've never had a party ever in my life, my mom never allowed it. Not like I had anyone to invite. But that's beside the point.

I sighed and slowly began to close the door when someone shoved their foot into the small crevice of the doorway.

"Wait!" I slowly opened the door and lifted my head up to stare into a pair of light teal eyes. His golden orangey hair was spiked at the ends, well mostly it was very unkempt but a pair of aviator goggles held it back. He smiled brightly as two other men appeared out from behind him. One looked like a goth rock star and the other was more of a fashionable businessman.

"You must be Mandy." The red haired businessman took my hand and kissed the top of it. I raised an eyebrow.

"And who's speaking?" I remarked back, who did this guy think he was.

"Ma'am you'll know soon enough." And just like that, he kissed my forehead and walked in.

All that were left on my front porch were me, the goth rocker, and the to die for teal eyes.

The light teal eyes coughed and held out his hand. I looked up at him, and took it.

"The name's Rod. And that was Allen. This is Neil and welcome to Echo Village." Slowly all three of us turned to look at a very drunk Amir slouching on my stairs about to burst with the very worried Sanjay standing over him, Henry and Iroha hooking up, Tina intensely writing stuff down on my stairs, Emma and Hossan drunkly singing to an old tune with Dunhill is pretending to direct them.

I sighed more outwardly and opened my door further and let the two men inside.

…

Most of the villagers had left and it was really only four of us left. Rod, Tina, Michelle, and I. From what I could put together through all of the partying was that most of the elders should not go near any drinks and the same with the younger party. Allen turns into a kissing machine if he even has one sip of alcohol, Rachel goes into a crying mess (From which I learned her and Neil are dating), Tina does not run out of energy (she only gets more), Yuri doesn't change at all, it also turns out Rebecca was a stripper in her day and should touch one drop, and finally well Felicity should not be let near my kitchen (she almost set the damn place a flame).

I waved goodbye to the energy ball and a very drunk Michelle, who is really allergic to carrots and peppers. I sighed and felt a squeeze on my shoulder. I glanced up at Rod. For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off him the _entire_ night. We drank a bit, but for some reason neither of us got too drunk. And he stayed near me the entire night.

"Thanks for staying later than necessary." He slipped on his orange puffy overcoat and began to walk across the small porch.

"No prob. Hey on Monday you promised to stop by my shop." He descended down the small stairs.

"Yeah yeah." I waved him goodbye and watched him leave.

I slowly closed the door. I didn't want him to see me right now. I bet he could tell I had a crush on him. Even the blown out Allen was nudging me all night about who I was staring at all night long.

But going back to the important stuff… The place was slightly clean. We both had done a lot of cleaning, including some of which I was going to do today.

I ran a hand through my green hair and blushed. I couldn't get that pair of teal eyes out of my head all night long.

Even long after all had left and it neared lunchtime, those eyes lingered in my mind.

…

It was nighttime when I finally gave up and yelled out loud "I have a crush on Rod!" I had experienced crushes before, but never this fast.

I braided my green hair and slipped my ex-boyfriend's old shirt over my body. As I was about to turn off the light _his_ face flashed across my eyes. I hadn't seen that face in a long time. I really wished I had forgotten that face.

_I giggled and felt his hand fall away from my eyes. I opened them and gasped._

**Sorry i didn't type that much this time. I didn't want to give away too much! Till next time! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sugar-Bugger

_There he was standing there right in front of me holding a bouquet of daisies. Wild daisies. I smiled at him. I could feel the chocolate lip-gloss my mom had sent me seeping into my mouth. My pink applied blush was instantly covered by my homegrown blush. His glossy bleach blond hair was finally tied back in a somewhat neat ponytail. He wasn't dressed to kill, but it killed me inside. I blushed and walked over to him. _

_"Hey hotcakes." His smooth voice run through my ears and traveled through my veins and plucked at my heartstrings._

_"Hey." I nuzzled my head into his chest as he returned the hug._

_He dropped his head to my ear and softly breathed his minty breath into my ear. "Happy birthday sugar-bugger."_

_..._

I sat up straight breathing heavily. I couldn't believe that I was still dreaming about him. The way he would always breath his perfectly minty breathe into my ears.

I brought my knees up to chest and rested my head on them. I really don't want to miss him anymore.

…

**Rod POV:**

I walked over to my house. It was nearing time to feed the pets and I hadn't slept at all.

Yawning I pulled out my key ring and tried multiple keys on the front door of my house and finally after a few minutes I opened the door. Stepping to the freezing house, it seems like I forgot to turn on the heater last night. Instantly I was attacked by three dogs as two cats peeked their heads around the corner of the

kitchen.

I let the dogs lick my face and slowly back away. I patted their heads and hung the keys up on the back of the door. I flicked the lights on and stepped by my orange couch. It's ratty material fell from the cats ripping at it while some small yellow pee stains stain the cushions and the back side. The couch stares at a small television with two or three potted plants lay next to it. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the top cabinet. Pulling out three cans of pet food, I opened them and placed a small portion of each in the five bowls on the ground. Lastly I poured out the dried food into their bowls and let the pets get at them.

A small smile crossed my face then disappeared. I couldn't stop thinking about _them_. I hated thinking about _them_, but they were always on my mind when the house was empty and it was only me and my thoughts.

I left the pets to their food and went the back door. Opening it, a rush of cold wind threatened my poorly heated house, but I quickly closed the door. I slowly walked through the small fenced in area. Two little huts were situated in the fenced in area. As soon as I entered one of the huts a mass amount of puppies and dogs came flying at me. I smiled and dropped some food in their bowls. I went into the other hut and did the same except for the cats that lived in there.

I left the cold outside and went back in. Only as I opened the backdoor the three dogs flew out into the wide yard barking and playing with each other. It's odd but whenever I think about how fortunate I am I always end up saying how poor and desolate the rest are all off.

I hung up my coat and kicked off my shoes. Slowly I made it over to the pee stained couch and rested on it. The two cats slowly wandered over to me and nestled on my feet and stomach. I scratched the back of the cat's ears and turned on the TV.

My whole life I didn't really have to rely too much on anyone and that almost I guess influenced my indepence. I was an only child after all and I guess the constant attention that I was given made me never really question whether there were people to pity or not. What I'm trying to say is that I feel that I took for granted the love that was given to me. Now what I do by selling the animals feels like I'm trying to repent for what I did.

The local weather report blasted on, but I quickly muted it. Shifting my position I rested my head on the armrest and closed my eyes. The only things that filled my head was the soft purring from my cats and the single thought that "At least you're better off than most."

…

**Mandy POV:**

I threw on my jacket and skipped through the snow. It had been two days since the party and today my mom was coming to visit and bring me my stuff. I was so happy that morning that I hadn't even took a shower. I was barely dress; my sweater was backwards and only half of my buttons on my shirt were done up.

My green hair ruffled behind me as the dark morning was slowly approaching. The tall street lamps lit the dark sky above my head as slowly the dark houses began to awaken with life. I left the town and entered the forest. Henry had shown me a bit of it, mostly because his farm is right outside of the village. He showed me the farm and to be truthful it looked like it was abandoned. He did have some animals but it was mostly winter crops that weren't even that great in value.

Slowly after I got to the fork in the road the snow under my feet began to get deeper and deeper until I couldn't walk through without tripping every few steps. What's odd is that I've always been like this. Whenever I was small and my mom was feeding her animals I would play out in the snow that covered a small portion of her jam-packed field. I would always seem to end up drenching wet and have a small cold that would take two days to get rid of. Maybe I got the poor health thing from my dad, but whatever is it my immune system is pretty terrible.

I waited at the bus stop for an hour before the bus came. The rusty bus drove at a snail speed and slowly, ever so slowly, it came to a stop. I could see my mom's silhouette in the glass doorway. Her long blonde hair falling from underneath her knitted green cap. Her matching green, red, and blue scarf and gloves hug her skin. Her dusty red overalls with her white and blue hand knitted sweater underneath it all. She held her large traveling bag and grinned. With a huge leap in the air she dropped her duffle bag into the snow and into my wide arms.

"MAMA!" "MANDY CANDY!"

I spun her around and we repeated our nicknames. "MAMA!" "MANDY CANDY!" "MAMA!" "MANDY CANDY!" "MAMA!" "MANDY CANDY!"

I put down my mom and smiled at her grinning face. She didn't look a day older than when she first turned thirty. Her nose and cheeks were flushed red from the wind and her lips were slightly chapped. But mom was still mom.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey Bunny-Boo."

…

We walked to my house hand in hand. My mom's soft blonde hair fluttering out from behind her and my own wavy green hair dancing around my back. I guess other than the hair and eye color my mom and I look mostly the same. I bet most of the awake villagers thought we were sisters. Haha- that would be a good laugh. Parading around like we're both twins. What a laugh.

As we entered my farm she gasped. I could tell she was enthralled with the size of the property I got for such a low price. But then again she got the same price but in a worse condition.

I led her to my house and showed her the grand tour of the place. She didn't say much, except nodded quite a lot. By the time we were back in the kitchen and I was making some tea for us I really wanted to know what she thought of my place.

"Soooo… What'd ya think Mom?"

She was quiet for a while then smiled. "It needs work." And that was when my life ended and my very long weekend started.

**Hi everyone! I hope you all like how Claire and Mandy were!**

**There was a question that asked why do Kappa and Claire... Well i just wanted to say from what i researched and played Claire in the games takes more of the role of a single mom and i felt that this would really shape how Mandy would look at everything.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! The next one will have tons more Claire in it! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Grendel

I lifted up my summer green handkerchief to my face and whipped the sweat away from my face. Even though it was winter a boiling sun beat down on my mother and me as we dug up holes for the orchard. The frost and snow that once welcomed me to the village had disappeared and took a turn for the heat of low 60's.

I stripped my down vest and rolled up the sleeves to my black sweatshirt and sighed. I was in charge of digging the holes as my mom chopped wood for the mini fences. Her new overalls already looked like they were four years old, even though she bought them yesterday from the tailor in town. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, but my furniture came yesterday too. To tell you all the truth but I don't really have that much furniture. Most of it was from when I lived in the city and with my- … that's it.

"Mandy Candy!" I spun around and stared at my mom wheeling over a wheel-barrel full of logs that she had made for the fence for the hole I just dug.

I took the poles of wood from the wheel barrel and drove them into the ground. As I made a small semicircle around the hole my mom leaned against the last pole and watched me work.

"I think we did enough for today. We can go to the seed shop tomorrow." She said as she whipped the sweat from her brow with her red handkerchief.

"Ok. You want to go eat some lunch then start on the coop?"

"Fineeeeee." My mom whined as we both began to head back to the house.

Over dinner last night we planned out my small farmland. I had such a large plot of land next to my house so we decided that could be a small coop that could hold at most fifteen chickens. During the periods when the fruit from the trees and the honey would grow I could still have a steady income. Other than that we both decided that keeping with the fruit trees and the honeybees was a good idea for me.

My mom pulled out a can of tuna and some celery, while I grabbed the bread and mayo; we were making tuna fish sandwiches. As I reached for the butter knife to get out mayo my mom stared at the still closed. Slowly setting down my knife I quickly mover to my mom's side.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I held her shoulders as she continued to stare at the tuna can. After my grandma died my mom was devastated. She always held her emotions easily, that's one of the reasons why she never held on to long with relationships. But after her own mother died of old age, may I say it was peaceful (she died in her sleep), she never recovered. My mom would suddenly freeze and would breakdown in tears. She was one of the reasons I was so conflicted with leaving her. She was too weak to be on her own.

But for some reason this time she wasn't doing anything, she just slowly turned the can of tuna fish around her hands. "Mom?"

"Mandy!" Suddenly she broke out of my embrace and grinned at my confused face.

"What?"

"Lets get a cat!"

"What?!"

Before I could protest any further my mom had throw my sweatshirt back at me and was already halfway across the farm. "Ughhhhh! Moommmmm!"

…

"Mandy?"

"Hi Rod." I sighed and walked up to the pet store that was set out in the grand plaza situated at the top of the main village. Neil's Animal's was closed today. Don't ask me why. I don't question that guy.

Rod was just wearing his normal clothes, nothing I wouldn't die for or anything.

"Hey Mandy?" Shit did he see me staring at him?

"Mmm?"

"Who's the blonde chick? Your sister?" Rod pointed his finger towards my mom who was rolling around with the dogs while some kittens played with her long light blonde hair.

"My mom you lecher." I smirked at him as he let his jaw go slack.

"Wow. When did she have you? Five years old?"

"Yeah totally. No you shit head." I could feel my face heat up, as Rod got closer to me.

"Wow no wonder you're so bitter. Your mom's like the hottest babe since Eve."

"Oh Rod." I outwardly sighed and shook my head as he laughed and ruffled my hair. Man I could pass out from this guy's touch. I took a quick glance at his lips. They were slightly red from the wind chills, man you guys don't know how much I want to make out with this guy.

"Mandy Candy!" My mom's voice scared me out of my dream state and back into the reality.

"What?"

"Lets get this one!" My mom held up a slightly fluffy kitten with little tips of hair on top of its ears and a really fluffy tail. To be truthful the kitten looked like a half cat half raccoon.

My mom began to get out of the small pet pen when an older cat attached itself to her overalls. Rod suddenly dashed past me and over to my mom. Taking the cat off her overalls he soothed the cat and smiled sadly at my mom.

"Sorry about these two. You see this furry lady (Rod holds up the cat) is the mother of that little guy. I sold all her other kittens except that one."

"Oh. Poor kitty." My mom slowly goes over to the cat in Rod's arms and stroked her head and scratched behind her ears. I could tell my mom really like the cat. I

"Mandy can we?" My mom turned to me and stared up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Can we what?"

"Get both of them? Pweaseeeeeeeeeee." And just at that second the mother cat stared up at me and opened her eyes up really wide. Damnit both of them are doing the eyes. I was never good against the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed and shoved my hands into my pocket. "Alright. Rod how much for the both of 'm?"

"I'll give you a discount since its first time buying a pet here. $150.00."

I pulled out my small wallet and threw down the large amount of money. Gesh pets were expensive.

"Oooh Rod what are the names of these two cuties?" My mother cooed the little kitten and mother cat in her arms.

"Well the mother's name is Nutmeg and the baby doesn't have one." Rod remarked as he began to hand me over some pet food I just paid for.

"Mandy you can name the baby kitten! Rod what gender is the kitten?"

"Male."

"Mandy Candy? Did you think of a name?"

I stared at the little kitten in my arms now. After a bit of looking at it the little kitten reminded me of one my favorite hero stories that Aunt Mary used to read to me during story time at the library; _Beowulf._ I had hated the hero, Beowulf, but the poor monster named Grendel seemed like we always had so much in common. He was an evolution between humans and the monsters. He was exiled from the society, well the community. And we both had mothers that would die for our sake.

"Grendel." I nodded to myself and listened to little Grendel in my arms purring.

"Grendel?" Both Rod and my mom questioned at the same time.

"Yep." I smiled at them and hugged the little kitten closer to my black sweatshirt.

My mom threw her hands in the air as Rod sighed and shook his head as he wrote down in his large ledger at my purchases.

…

My mom and I left shortly after that. My mom tried to carry Nutmeg but she (Nutmeg) didn't want to have anything to do with her. So my mom let her roam free and as soon as Grendel saw Nutmeg roaming around in the wet puddles of snow slush and chasing around her fluffy tail, he jumped out of my arms and followed suit.

By the time all four of us got back to the farm, my mom and I had come to the conclusion that they were not like normal cats. They were more like dogs than cats.

When we would eat Nutmeg would wander in and beg for the food that my mom and I were eating. Then Little Grendel would tumble down the stairs playing with my mom's knitting yarn. Or when Nutmeg found my old tennis set, she would constantly come up to me begging for me to play fetch with her. To be truthful I was really glad that my mom got me to buy these two kitties. They actually distracted me for the time being when my mom stayed over my house. It was really peaceful.

Until she had to leave.

She only stayed for a good two week but it felt more like a month. The day she left the snow had once again piled up and the frosty wind ripped past our faces. I walked her to the bus stop with her bags. Nutmeg and Grendel gave their goodbyes back at the house, now it was my turn.

I was never good with goodbyes but I always was good at holding it in. On the other hand my mom just let the waterfall flow. We were in an embrace for a good hour before the bus arrived. Her soft blonde hair was hidden by her knitted red cap and her matching scarf protected her neck from the wind. I rubbed the back of her head and let her wet my black down jacket.

I glanced up at the bus driver and felt my hand itch for the first rubber band. I broke the hug and let her climb on to the bus without her knowing. I waved as the bus disappeared into the distance. I waved until I couldn't see the bus anymore but for some reason I was still waving. I felt tears slip down my cheeks. I quickly whipped them away and began to run back to village. Past Henry's farm, past the animal sanctuary, past the plaza and into my farm. I could feel the memories of everything I didn't want to remember flowing back to me. I threw the door to my house open and stumbled into my little mudroom.

I crumbled into a small ball and let my tears fall. Nutmeg slowly descended down the stairs and noticed me. In an instant she was at my side and snuggling her small nose into my green hair. Grendel soon came over and did the same thing.

But even their kindness couldn't stop the memories.

_I stood at his doorway. The same doorway that we both go through to leave and enter that apartment. But that morning I walked through it and I was planning on never returning. In shivered at that memory. It was time to forget the past and go into the future. I opened the doorknob and stepped into the old apartment. The place looked a bit worse that what I had left it like this morning. To be specific, the walls had smashed bits of glass and juice on them and all over the floor had different pieces of broken furniture. But in the middle of all this was him. _

_His glossy grease ridden hair draped around his perfectly chiseled face. His dark blonde stubble tickled the bottom of his jaw as he slept. I crossed over to him, stepping over the broken glass and the rotting soup that was splashed over our carpet. As I stood in front of his beautiful body, his dirty and wrinkled uniform was slightly unbuttoned covering his nametag. Slowly he opened his eyes. Once he caught sight of me he sat right up. I jump back a bit when he stood up and held my hands in his own large ones. _

"_Mandy, Madeline. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise I won't ever do it again. I promise. Just don't leave me again. I really am truly sorry." Soft tears began to streak out of his baby blue eyes as he spoke this to me. _

_I let go of his hands and stepped into his arms. He snaked his buff arms around mine as the soft autumn wind blew through the open window by the kitchen. _

"_Its ok Danial. I'm right here." I whispered into his chest._

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to look up. But I did anyway.

His light teal eyes stared into my own green ones with concern. I could feel my tears pooling up again as he suddenly brought me into his arms. I gripped his puffy down vest as he cradled me in his arms. He rubbed my back and whispered soothing things into my ear as I held his vest.

…

We must have been sitting in my doorway for at least an hour before he let go and we both looked at each other. I sniffed and whipped a tear away from my eye. "Why are you here?"

"What?" His soothing voice was nothing more than a whisper. It was almost like he was scared his would break me with his voice.

"Why are you here? Its fine now. You don't have to worry anymore." I shoved my hands into my sweatshirt pockets and looked down at my toes. I don't why but I just wanted to push him away.

Rod slowly put his hand in my hair and pushed it out of my face. Slowly he slipped his hand down to my neck and moved closer to my face. Our lips touched with an electric shock. He moved his mouth at the rhythm of our hearts, fast and hard. He tasted as sweet as a watermelon but tart like a green apple. His spiky golden orange hair some how got wrapped into my fingers as I pulled him closer to me. He pushed me forwards to with his hand on my back.

But as soon as I got closer to him we broke for air. He touched his forehead to mine as I gasped for air. "Why?" I whispered into our small-enclosed space.

He gave me a quick kiss and whispered "Why not?"

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the chapter! I kind of made Rod a little bit of a bad boy didn't i? hehehe. Grendel and Nutmeg are my cats that i have! These two are adorable! Their type is maine coon cat. I just love them! Review and see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Routines

**Rod Pov:**

I closed my ledger of all the purchases my customers place. Mandy and her mom just left with the small family of Maine coon cats. Those two (the cats) were one of my favorites but I really didn't want to say to the customers that they weren't for sale. When I still lived with my parents in my hometown I tried to save some baby kittens but when my parents found out they told me to sell them. That was when I ran away. Well it was little bit after they sold all the kittens, even the one they promised I could keep. I hated them after that. My stupid young self was so naive when I ran away. I didn't realize how much I had and how much _they_ didn't have.

I didn't stay long but the small length of time I did stay I don't think I could ever forget. _They_ were so kind to me even when they didn't have that much. I don't know why but whenever I see Mandy I can't help see _them._ Her soft green eyes that seem to never waver. The same eyes that stared at me the first time I stepped into _their _house. Her whole personality is so much like _them_. But not just one more like one as a whole.

I watched her soft summer green hair dance like a beautiful swan in the wind. Her mother was pretty but didn't even compare to her daughter's natural beauty. I don't know what her father looked like but her must have been a model, because even though she was on the shorter side, her legs were like a model's.

I couldn't break my stare even though as Neil and Rachel slowly walked over to me calling my name. Rachel instantly began to play with the kittens when rested against the counter.

"I see you like the new farmer." Neil's rough voice broke the silence that Mandy and her mother had left me.

I flipped my head around while in the process causing my aviator goggles to fall into my eyes. I pushed them up and blushed slightly at my other animal loving friend. "No…"

Chuckling to himself he looked up at the sky and sighed.

…

It was getting really dark early those days. Neil and I had chose to close up earlier because of the lack of light. It was around a week after Mandy's mom had stayed and Mandy mentioned that she would be leaving that day. Neil was slowly leading his animals into his truck as I was helping my little pets into their cages when I suddenly saw a flash of green go by my eyes. It was a small flash but it was enough for me to drop my cage and sprint after her.

…

By the time I reached her she was quivering in a ball in the middle of her mudroom. Her two cats that she purchased from me only one week earlier lay beside her rubbing her body with their heads. I could see small puddles of tears around the floor and small wet spots on the cats' fur. I fell to beside her onto my knees. For some reason my body was about to break down and do anything just to make her stop her pain and sorrow. Just seeing her crying felt like a donkey kicked me where the sun don't shine.

Slowly I put my hand on her shoulder, just trying to get her attention. Very slowly I watched her move and look up into my eyes. Her soft summer green eyes seemed to be redden almost like little balls of yarn that I usually give my cats to play with.

But as soon as her eyes lay on mine tears began to pool up again. I couldn't take it. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into the tightest embrace I had ever given. I wanted to just squeeze the pain out as much of her as possible. I could her feel her shake a little from some remaining tears as her little, frail arms began to snake their wave to my back.

Her gentle hands began to grip the back of my down vest. I released my hold of her slightly and cradled her in a more gentle hug that seemed to last forever. My head tucked on top of her's as she fit perfectly into the crock of my arm and chest.

…

We must have sat like that for more than an hour, because when she slowly began to loosen my hold from her. Her still slightly red eyes looked into my own with confusion inscribed in them. She softly sniffed causing her little red nose to twitch as her little paw like hand rubbed her eye to whip a tiny tear away. I just wanted to squeeze her till she couldn't breath anymore she was so adorable.

As I was about to do that she whispered in her cute voice, "Why are you here?" I just loved the way her voice went quickly up at the end of her questions almost as if she forgotten she was asking a question.

"What?" I questioned back, caught up in my own little imagination about her.

"Why are you here? Its fine now. You don't have to worry anymore." Her small head turned down to look at her feet, which she stretched out and shoved her hands in her pockets. She wiggled her small toes as I stared at her in astonishment.

To get her attention again I slipped my hand behind her ear as I pushed a small lock of hair behind her ear. Her soft glossy green hair and moved her closer to me as I moved my face closer to her's. In a simple instant our lips touched and electric shock ran through my mouth and through my entire body. It was like it turned on a switch that made me reach and clutch at her back. I moved our lips to a sweet symphony that matched our beating hearts. She tasted of a sweet lime and honeysuckle. I sucked at her lips and played chess with her tongue.

As I held her closely to me her elegant hand slipped into my hair as her other wrapped itself around my neck pulling me even closer to her. I gave her a final kiss and separated us.

Touching our foreheads together, I don't I've ever had such an urge to kiss someone other than her.

As she gasped for air, her little voice whispered in the small enclosed space that I had created. "Why?"

I stared into her eyes. Those deep sea green eyes that I just couldn't get away from. Even if I tried to run away those deep green eyes would always pull me back.

I pecked her once more on the lips to shut her up and replied, "Why not?"

I love her too much to give a fuck.

…

**Mandy Pov:**

After we kissed it was like we made some agreement not to make our relationship public, if you could even call it that.

I sat at my kitchen table wrapping my fingers on the top. Nutmeg slept on my feet as I stared at the clock on the wall. It had been about four days since our 'relationship' was made. Because we made some secret unknown pack about not making it public he visits after work around seven to eight-ish at night. I don't think either of us wanted a relationship at that point. For once I guess I didn't push for commitment.

You see when I was with … well when I was with my old boyfriend it was like we both needed that commitment. Like the relationship we shared filled in the gaps that we were missing. But with Rod he's not pressing for anything and just one look at him makes those gaps disappear.

I left the door unlocked. In Echo there's no real need to lock your doors, everyone knows everyone. He hung up his overcoat, walked into the kitchen, and kissed me on my forehead like it was something we did every day. His little kiss made my plain boring day 100 times better.

Sitting in the chair across from mine, he smiled at me and just admired my face. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and blushed. I coughed. "So how was the shop today? Any new customers?"

Little Grendy hopped up onto the top of the table as Rod continued to admire me. "Fine. The farmer over in Zephyr Town came by today because her cat was pregnant. I think when you came over the other day you saw her. She's sort of a peachy pink color."

"Oh Yeah! I remember that one. Why is something wrong with her?"

"No no. Just in for a check up. The cat got a scratch on her foot the other day so I was taking care of her for Anita."

Crossing the room, he stood at the kitchen doorway and held out his hand. He always did this. We would talk for a bit in the kitchen then go up to the living room and watch the weather, or some horrible soap opera, or just watch the small fireplace across from the couch.

We glided up the stairs and somehow got to the couch. I sat in between his legs as he flicked on the TV. The news softly played in the background as he held me close and I played with his pockets that were on his new cargo pants that he bought recently.

"You can continue if you want.." I spoke into his leg.

I could feel him smile and he pulled me closer to him. He warm breath tickled the back of my head as he spoke into my green hair. "Well Anita is the farmer over in Zephyr Town, which I think you already know. Well her cat was climbing on the roof and when her boyfriend tried to get the old girl off they both fell. I'm no doctor but he took most of the brunt of the fall."

"He must really like that girl." I snuggled closer to Rod and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah. He really does." He nuzzled his face into my hair and kissed me.

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the chapter! Christmas is rolling around and my brother just came home from college! See you all soon! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Christmas Special

I sat on the hard snow and sighed. Nutmeg and Grendy were both separately trying to get their scarves my mom knitted and sent them for Christmas. She sent their presents early. Well, to be truthful, two weeks early. I pulled out her letter that came with the scarves and read it again for the fifth time that day.

_Dear Mandy Candy, _

_I know you'll be really and if I put this at the end of the letter so here it goes. I can't visit for Christmas. You remember Popuri and Gray? Well their little Mint came home from college and she was sick and got most of the town sick along with her. I tried to convince Dr. Trent to let me just call you but he said that I could cough and it would go through the phone! He's so old! Elli and Spencer are lending me some time right now by distracting him to let me write this letter. Ann and Cliff's son Jordan came home with his new wife. She's so young it reminds me of the time… Oh! I'm rambling again! Well everyone says hello and a merry Christmas! Kai and Karen's little Kitty is coming home next week; hopefully everyone will be well again. _

_I knitted these scarves for the two bandits. Your present is coming soon. _

_Love,_

_From everyone in Mineral Town_

_And your Mama._

I sighed. I hadn't seen the residents of Mineral town for only a month and they were already in peril. Mint. That could was out of her mind. She was either playing around her father's forge or scaring her mother's chickens. I can't believe she got everyone sick. And Jordan. That dumb playboy. He was the worst teaser of all the kids. Picking on me everyday. I wonder who the lucky woman is.

Nutmeg slowly loitered into my view without her scarf on. I sighed and stood up. Her scarf was somehow stuck on one of the new tree saplings on the other side of the field. Scooping her up I walked with her over to the scarf with little Grendy hot on our heels.

Tying the little red scarf back on its owner I set the plump cat down in the snow and began to long walk back to the house. It was lunch and I was hungry.

…

Is stared out of the window in the living room watching the new flurries fly down from the sky. The soft white noise of the weather reported coming from the TV tried to distract me but the only thing on my mind was the small box underneath my bed one floor above me.

It had been almost one month since the first time we kissed. From that point on we met at my house or I trudge through the snow and stay the night in his bed. He stays with me through nightmare that I couldn't get rid of. Nightmares that I don't want to remember but for some reason come back to haught me even now.

_I stared into his eyes deep grey eyes. I had never seen them so full of lust before. Even when we kissed or even gone further his eyes were never so… scary. The deep endless void of grey that housed his iris made me shiver and want to crawl into a hole and never return._

_But he inched closer to me. Closer than I wanted. "Wait Danial. Danny, don't you think we should-"_

_He instally slapped a hand on my mouth. It felt as though my breath was sucked out of me and I was drowning in my own little ocean. "Ugh you're too noisy. Don't you ever shut up?"_

_I stared deep into his grey eyes, "You're drunk. Danial you shouldn't be drinking. You know what the doctor-"_

"_SHUT UP ALREADY! I know what the doctor said OK?!" _

_He removed his hand from my mouth and smashed his into mine. I couldn't breathe, his hot drunken breath mixed with mine as he disgusting touch tangled with mine. I tried to push him away. But his strength evaded mine so much that it practically caused the opposite effect. He held me down harder. But at the same time he held me he began to slip my new sweater my mother just sent me that same morning. _

_He ripped and pulled at it until the soft cashmere green sweater was over my head and somewhere strode over the floor behind him. Then came off my pants and my nice new button down shirt. That … I pressed with him this morning. That same morning where we were planning to go star gazing and try and count the stars. We teased each other and made our eggs into smiley face for breakfast. Why does he have to be the same exact person that I'm -_

_I could feel his hands slip my new panties that my friends and I picked out for tonight. But tonight- or really right now was supposed to be magical, not this…_

_I felt him break quickly and the soft jingle of his belt and and and and …. slowly the nighttime blackness began to fill my ears and nose and mouth and eyes and …._

...

**Rod Pov:**

I stared at Neil. This dude is way too stubborn for his own good.

"Look Neil, " I sighed for the fifth time that minute, "If you want to get Rach something special you have to do it out of heart."

"Yeah, but if I do something out of heart… FUCK IT! I'M GIVING HER AN ANIMAL TREAT!" He screamed as he turning to his stall and selected a cow treat for his girlfriend.

He was about to wrap up the roundish pink treat when I stopped the blond. "Wait! Let me wrap it. Knowing you you'll use the used napkin of your sick calf."

About to protest, he stopped and handed me the treat.

Taking the small treat I examined it. Glancing over at Neil his priceless Swiss army knife lay on his counter. Snatching it off his desk, he was too busy with a customer to notice me. Flipping open the knife I engraved a small note into the treat. '_I hope this treat will last you until I become yours.' _ It was stupid, but not as stupid as the gift that was stashed underneath my counter.

…

**Mandy Pov:**

"Thanks Yuri I really owe you one now." I clutched the small bundle in my arms as I stepped out of the little shop.

She slowly walked from behind the counter and smiled a small smile at me. Her little cheeks lifting up her reading glasses that rested on her cheekbones. "Don't worry Mandy. I _was_ kind of rude to you the first day of your arrival in town."

"Ha-ha, yeah. Well I'll see you around?"

"Yep! Come again."

I left the small store and its owner standing the doorway watching me leave.

…

It was lunchtime and I was so nervous right then. Tina, the local newspaper writer, is hounding me with questions. So far, really up until then, I had some how gotten away from her or just ignored her as she pestered me. But I really dug myself in a hole then. We were sitting as far away from the plaza as possible but just close enough for me to watch _him_. I decided to start watching him during his working hours to amuse myself, but someone caught on to my daily schedule and leaked it to Tina.

"So… Mandy what's the _real_ reason you came here? I mean I'm not even sure why I came here. Well I came here cause there was great deal on a house and on being the head of a newspaper. I mean who wouldn't want to own their _own_ newspaper? So I was like 'Dunhill rack me up with this gig!' and yo know what he said? Mandy?"

"Hm? Oh what did he say?" I bit into my apple and stared off into the distance. His spiky hair was hidden by a red and yellow spotted cap. His signature goggles hung around his neck and his usual vest was replace with a down overcoat. I blushed just from his appearance.

"Mandy? Are you listening? Hey you also didn't answer my question!"

"Tina?" I didn't look away from him. "What would you get your boyfriend for Christmas?" I quickly turned my head to her and blushed, "I mean if you had one."

A once shocked look crossed her face was replaced with a sly grin. "Well, what's he like?"

"Well, he likes animals and … he sweet and kind and caring and… HEY!"

Giggling to herself, Tina quickly wrote something down on her little note pad and skipped away.

Grumbling to myself, I sighed and threw my apple core behind me and listened to it roll down the hill and probably into Rachel's farm. Oh well.

…

I stared at my poor excuse of a scarf. I tried oh so hard to match his new hat he recently bought and I wanted to give it to him on Christmas…

I sighed and rested my head on my hand as Grendel hopped on the table and mewed at me. Scratching the top of his head I spoke to him absentmindedly "What should I do Grendy? Christmas is only seven days away and I have to remake this shit." I held up the horrible excuse for a scarf in front of Grendel. He hissed at the scarf and jumped off the table and dashed out of the kitchen.

Sighing again I glanced up at the clock and gasped. It was almost nine o'clock and Rod would be coming over soon. I was about to snatch up the scarf when the doorbell rung.

I yelled, "One sec!" Taking the scarf I shoved it in refrigerator and grumbled. Who ever was at the door would not stop ringing the bell. "I'll be there in a second! Just wait!"

Stomping over to the door, I opened and glared at my visitor. He looked cold and wanted to come inside but I wouldn't budge.

He grinned at my mad face and snickered. A playful grin danced on his face as I stared at him in confusion and anger. Bending down he pulled me into an intense kiss that seemed to take the wind out of my lungs and play cha-cha with my knees. He must have known this because in the middle of the kiss he wrapped his arms around my legs and lifted me up in a princess style while keeping the kiss. When we broke for air he had entered my house and closed off the cold air from entered in the house any further.

He placed me back down on the floor as I blushed like one of the fresh tomatoes in my fridge. "I'm home." He spoke as he walked into my kitchen and over to the fridge.

"I'm starved what do you have to eat? Neil wanted to leave early and asked me to take care of his cart for him. Ugh he has way to-"

"STOP!" I screamed as he placed his hand on the refrigerator door handle.

"Um ok?" Slowly he stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Let me get it…" A cold sweat rolled all over my back. "You must be tired, take a seat and let me do it."

He rose and eyebrow but did as I said.

I really really _really_ didn't want him seeing the scarf.

…

**Rod's Pov:**

I snuggled closer to Mandy on her couch. The soft crackle of her fire that she made earlier replaced the silence that we created. I tucked my nose into her lush wavy hair and inhaled her warm smooth rose shampoo. A tiny black ribbon that was tied in her hair tickled my cheek. I sighed and listened to her.

She had long since been asleep. I don't know why but I faked like I went to sleep first so she would sleep. I guess I subconsciously wanted to be alone. Throwing a blanket over her I got up and tucked her in.

Her soft green hair was held behind her ear as I gave her one last look before going down the stairs.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. It was dark and I didn't really give a fuck. Groping my way through the kitchen I somehow got to the fridge. The blinding bleach white light stunned my eyes for a good few minutes till they adjusted. Slowly I stared at an almost empty refrigerator. There was really only beer, milk, assorted veggies, and assorted fruits. Grabbing the first six-pack, I ripped off two beers when something red caught my eye. Placing the beers on the floor I grabbed for the red material.

Holding it in the light, I examined the very poorly material. It seemed to be a scarf that my green little love tried to knit. A smile seemed to creep on to my face as I folded it neatly and placed it back in the fridge. That's what she must have been hiding in the fridge earlier. I placed the rest of the beer back in front of the scarf and closed the fridge.

I climbed the three flights of stairs and placed the beer next to her bed. Going back down a level, I lifted up the girl and carried her up the stairs. Her body slightly stirred as I was about to place her underneath the covers of her bed.

Placing her underneath the covers, I walked over to her burrow and opened the bottom drawer. Snatching up my pajama bottoms she let me store here, I undressed then dressed myself in the pajama bottoms.

I walked back over to her and got under the blankets too and cuddled close to her. Through the cold covers I used her heater like body to warm me up as I sipped the ice-cold beer I brought up earlier.

…

**Mandy Pov:**

I stared at my calendar and just wanted to break down into tears. Christmas was tomorrow and I still didn't have any scarf to give Rod. I shivered at the cold and tightened my bathrobe, maybe standing naked in the middle of your house wasn't the best idea. I sighed and let my shoulders sag.

All of a sudden something heavy and wet dropped on top of me. Turning my neck I was about to scream. For a split second I thought it was… never mind. In reality it was Rod, just out of the shower Rod. who, may I add, it very sexy. His spikey summer orange hair dripped wet and his long light brown eyelashes has small little water droplets dancing on the top of their tips. His round skin shoulders practically made me weak at the knees. His soft chest rested against the back of my bathrobe as his (my) towel hung high on his hips.

I coughed and he laughed his singsong laugh in my ear.

Pouting in my own little way I crossed my arms grumbled. I felt the pressure of his body slowly get off my own when he suddenly kissed my earlobe. I practically blushed from ear to ear as he laughed again and went to change on the other side of the room.

…

Its Christmas Eve and now three girls crowd on the same bench hounding me with questions of what I'm going to do for the next day.

"Come on Mandy there's no hiding it anymore. We all know you got a thing for Rod." Rachel, the first farmer, spoke into my ear as she rested her arm on the wooded backrest like some guy putting the move on me.

She was all too much acting like _him._ Just thinking about _him_ made me grow a shiver down my spine.

Lifting her arm off my shoulder I shook my head and listened to Rachel tell Tina about I'm too shy to tell Rod that I love him and that they should write a love letter for me to give him. Like all the manga that Yuri and Iroha read during the sleepovers.

I bit into my apple and stared up at the plaza. Rod wasn't there that day. Oliva took his solemn place and placed little tea tables in place of his and Neil's animals. Before he left he told me that there was some pet show that he couldn't miss for the world. He called me and said that's where most of his returning costumers come from and where a lot of new ones are made. Pretty much his business depends on pet shows.

"-ndy? Mandy?"

I flipped my head around to stare at the unusually quiet waitress. Most of her soft blonde hair was bundled up in a long braid with tons of tiny curls spewing out. "Yeah Felicity?"

"Well I just wondering why you chose this town of all towns to start an orchard on."

I stared at the waitress and suddenly felt a million stares on my face. It was like all of their eyes were ripping apart my skin as I turned around to look at Rachel and Tina. Both of their once kind eyes seemed to be filled with an evil cold grey color. The same grey color that mimicked his. Danial's.

Rachel's once creamy golden hair began to bleach into his horrible bleach blonde. Tina's pinned back hair mimicked his old short hair that I once made fun of. Felicity's ivory skin reflected his so much it made me want to crawl into a hole and scream and run away and …

I could feel the scream pass through my mouth. As soon as it came out of mouth I regretted it so much. My friends' faces began to contort to his once beautiful face. All of their hairs turned to his. But his flat grey eyes never faltered from mine. I just wanted to run away from it all. And that's what exactly I did. I dropped the apple I was eating and bolted for the west side of town.

I had to get away. Every person I passed, weather it be Dunhill or Hana they all his flat menacing grey eyes that followed me.

…

I sat in his pet's small little house outside. He'd give Neil his animals to watch after and all that was left was a small blanket and me. I sat in the little pet shack waiting. I was calm enough to deal with a bit of reality but once I took a step outside and someone caught my eye it was like his eyes became theirs. It was like he was taking over my life. It was like he did that to make him become my life.

I shoved my head into my arms and held my knees closer to my chest. Letting the tears fall I spoke into the darkness that was slowly forming around me. "Doctor Trent said I was better. Why aren't I better? Why? Why?"

All I wanted for Christmas was Rod and to forget Danial.

…

**Rod Pov:**

It was two in the morning and all I wanted to do was sleep. Tomorrow or well today was Christmas and I had to wrap Mandy's gift later on. To tired to change I kicked off my shoes and flopped on top of my bed and sighed.

"I'd forgotten how good a bed feels like." I had been sleeping on a bus, hotel, and a bus again for the past week.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard something. It was an odd noise. Almost like a flicking noise. My crusty eyes stared into the ceiling listening to the flicking noise. The more the silence set in the louder and clearer the flicking noise rung along with some odd whimpering.

It really sounded like some lost animal that needed me. I sighed and got out of my comfortable bed. Slowly I walked over to the back door and peeked my head out. Even though it was pitch black out and I could barely see anything no animal entered the house, but the sound continued.

I really sighed this time, shoving on my ratty old sneakers that lay beside the door and grabbed my flashlight on the counter. My flannel that my parents sent me last year barely stood the cold northern wind that rattled my bones. I shuffled through the light dusting of snow over to the small pet house that I had Rachel build for the pets to sleep in. Opening the little door I shown the light on a face that never would have thought would be sitting crying in my pet's house; Mandy.

She didn't look up at first but slowly her red eyes met with mine. Her small lips quivered with cold as they shown a frozen bluish purple.

"Mandy? What are you doing here?" I spoke. My eyes traveled from her eyes to her wrist where she was almost absentmindedly flicking the three rubber bands against her wrist. Light frozen blood droplets kept forming every time the rubber bands made contact with her ivory skin.

"Mandy why don't you come out here. With me. Ok?" I slightly held my arms open for her as she continued to stare at me. But as I thought she inched closer she only shook her head no.

I really love this girl but she can be a real pain in my ass sometimes. Climbing out of the pet house I shut the door and stood up in the freezing snowy weather. Jingling around in my pockets I pulled out a set of keys that I forgotten to take out of my pant pocket when I layed down on the bed.

Flipping through the key ring, I pulled out a single red spotted key and inserted it into a lock that held down the roof to the pet houses.

Opening the roof to the pet house, I grabbed on to Mandy and lifted her out of the house. She didn't struggle, she didn't even make any move to get away at all, she only clung to something that she toyed with in her hands and waited until we reached my house.

…

It was really warm in my house compared to the outside world. Right now Mandy is not replying to any of my attempts to speak to her. All she does is play with the red scarf that she hid in her refrigerator a week ago. I tried to get her to take a shower but to no avail she just shook her head and held the scarf closer to her chest.

Getting up out of the bed, I went into the kitchen and over to the cabinet where I stored her gift. Stealing some red yarn that the cats love to play with I wrapped it around the top of it and shoved the card in the crack of the present. Hiding it behind my back I walked back over to my bed and sat on the edge that Mandy lay at.

She slowly turned to look at me as I sat on the bed; her soft green hair falling down her chest and on to her warm sweater.

"Mandy, I got you something for Christmas." Taking the present out from behind my back, her eyes went from mine to the present back and forth like that for sometime till she burst out laughing.

Taking the bunch of bananas she admired them in the dim light and smiled. Slipping the card out from the crack the bananas created she read it and smiled.

"Can I come over now?" I whispered at her.

She stared at me for a while before patting the pillow next to and blushed.

Crawling over to the other side of the bed, I settled in the blankets and pulled the green haired girl closer to me.

Nuzzling my nose into her hair I whispered to her, "Merry Christmas Mandy." and kissed her sweetly and softly as I felt her slip into sleep.

**Hey Everyone! I didn't think i would be able to finish this by today but here it is! Did you all like Rod's present. The card said "Love you a bunch." Cute right! My brother did that for his girlfriend back at college before he left! Review and have a wonderful Christmas!**


End file.
